Karaoke Night
by EctoPhantom13
Summary: 6 X-Men characters and 6 Avengers characters get locked in a room with only a computer: that has twelve songs programmed in. Their captor tells them that if they all don't do karaoke of one of the songs each, they'll never get out. Will our favorite characters get out? Just something to make you laugh. Rated K for the songs.
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this. It'll get funny in the next chapter, don't worry. This takes place after XM:DOFP, CA:TWS, T:TDW, and IM3. But in my version of XM:DOFP, Jean left the X-Men for some reason, and Scott's perfectly fine with that (I never liked Jean anyway), and Rogue left for unknown reasons as well (didn't particullarly like Rogue either). Just to let you know. **

**Oh, yeah, and their captor is me! Enjoy the story!**

**One more thing: I'm begging everyone who reads this to please not flame! I appreciate constructive critism, but I don't like flamers. Thank you.**

* * *

Logan, Storm, and Scott were sitting in the rec room at the X-Mansion, drinking sodas (or, in Logan's case, a beer).

"I'm bored. Let's find something fun to do." Scott said, standing up.

Just then a bright flash lit the rec room, enveloping Logan, Storm, and Scott in it's bright light. When it cleared, the three X-Men were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Bobby, Peter, and Kitty were hanging out in Kitty's room, chatting after classes.

"We never get a lot of real excitement around here these days." Peter said, and both Kitty and Bobby nodded.

A bright flash lit the room, right around Bobby, Peter, and Kitty. And when it cleared, the three teens had mysteriously vanished.

* * *

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were working together in the lab, checking over their work for the fiftieth time that evening.

"Hey, Bruce, you wanna go and do something fun when we're done here?" Tony asked, looking up from his work for the first time in three hours.

"Sure." Bruce replied.

A mysterious bright white flash lit the room, and wrapped itself around Tony and Bruce. And just like at the X-Mansion, when it cleared, not a trace of Tony or Bruce remained.

* * *

While Tony and Bruce were working in the lab, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were sitting around the table where they typically had meetings. Everyone else had, very wisely, decided it was best to leave them alone.

"Well, anyone want to go out tonight and have some fun?" Clint asked, finally breaking the silence. Everyone mumbled "Sure." in reply.

And for the final time that night, a bright light closed its clutches around the four Avengers, and just like every other time, when it cleared, there was no trace of the Avengers.

* * *

_In a secret room somewhere…_

A girl grinned as she looked at her computer monitors. Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun tonight. And her friends all told her she didn't have an evil mind…

* * *

_In a room in an undisclosed location…_

Logan, Storm, and Scott tumbled out of a glowing cloud onto the floor of a strange room.

"Ow, my head." Storm groaned, propping herself up on her elbows. Logan pushed himself up, but was shoved right back down with the arrival of Bobby, Peter, and Kitty, all of whom seemed to deem Logan as the most suitable landing spot.

"Oof!" Logan said as the air was driven from his lungs.

"Sorry Logan." Kitty said, crawling out from under Bobby's arm and Peter's leg. Peter and Bobby then untangled themselves and crawled off Logan as well. Logan finally sat up.

Scott surveyed the room cautiously. The cloud above their heads was still glowing. Just then, two males tumbled out of the cloud and landed on Scott.

"Ow!" Scott yelled as he was buried.

"Sorry." both males said, scrambling off of Scott.

"Well, at least Steve isn't here. Or Thor. They'd both crush us." one of the males said. No sooner had he said that then four new people-one female and three males-tumbled out of the cloud. And they all landed on top of the same person: (although they didn't know this) Tony.

"Oh, just my luck!" the male yelled right before he was buried. The other guy was still off to the side, laughing.

"Tony, you jinxed yourself!" the man howled with laughter.

The guy who got buried, obviously Tony, popped his head out from under the pile. "Shut it, Bruce." he said testily.

"Um, seeing as we don't know each other, how about we introduce ourselves?" Logan said.

After a quick round of introductions, everyone started surveying the room.

"No ways out." Natasha reported.

"Hey, look! A computer! Maybe we can email someone to come get us out!" Clint yelled, running over to said computer.

"Dude, it only has ITunes on it." Tony said after two minutes of trying to find email.

"Of course it only has ITunes on it, dummies. You're not getting out of here until you all have a karaoke night." a new voice said.

"Who are you?" Logan yelled at the walls.

"You can call me Anna. Or Besil. And I'm the person who's gonna make your lives more fun!" the voice replied, slightly perkily.

"Um… can we get out of here without having to do karaoke?" Scott asked innocently.

"No," was the immediate response that Anna gave.

"Aw, dang…" Scott said.

"Now go look at the song list." Anna instructed.

Everyone crowded around the computer.

"Now everyone has to pick a song, and later if you're good, I might sing a song for you." Anna ordered.

After much muttering and fighting, everyone had a song picked out from the list.

"Now pick an order." Anna said.

After even more muttering and fighting, the order was finally decided.

"Everything is settled. Let's begin." Anna said.

"Wait! What if you don't know the lyrics?" Scott called out.

"I planned for that, dum-dum. Here," Anna said. Everyone heard the typing of keys in the background, and suddenly twelve panels lit up on the wall, each with the lyrics for each of the twelve songs.

"Now, anymore questions?" Anna asked. No one responded.

"Good. Now let's begin." Anna said.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably be able to update more because SCHOOL'S OUT TOMORROW! **

**And if you enjoyed this, go read my other X-Men and Avengers related fics. COME ON GUYS, I WANT REVIEWS! **

**And also, I will have Anna/me be singing a bonus song at the end of the fic, after everyone else has gone. I have two songs that you can choose from: Mean (by Taylor Swift) or My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Fall Out Boys). **

**Here are the links to go to the videos: /media/videos/15853/23183 (Mean)  
watch?v=22ADLz9F72o (My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark)  
**

**Vote and let me know which one. ********See you next chapter! **


	2. Clint (Hall of Fame)

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm baaack! So now we have Clint up first, singing 'Hall of Fame'. I'm strange. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! Oh yeah, and I own nothing except for the idea. The idea is mine. **

* * *

Clint was up first.

Before he started, Clint glared at everyone. "And remember- no making fun of me, or I swear to God I _will_ kill you." he said. Everyone nodded in solemn agreement.

"What song are you singing?" Anna asked sweetly.

Clint sighed. "Hall of Fame." he replied.

"Oo, I like that one." Anna said, and the sound of computer keys typing filled the background. All of a sudden, the panel right in front of Clint lit up with the words to the song.

Clint grabbed the microphone and drew a deep breath. "Okay, here I go," he said. Tony started playing the song. And Clint began to sing.

_Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_

_You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world, you can win the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_

_Some will call that practice, some will call that luck_

_But either way you're going to the history books_

_Standing in the hall of fame,_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_'Cos it burns with the brightest flame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Kitty grabbed Peter and started dancing. Everyone else just sat back, watched them dance, and listened to Clint's singing.

_You can go the distance, you can run a mile_

_You can walk straight through Hell with a smile_

_You can be the hero, you can get the gold_

_Breaking all the records they thought would never be broke_

_Yeah, do it for your people, do it for your pride_

_Never even know if you never even try_

_Do it for your country, do it for your name_

_'Cos there's gonna be a day_

_When your standing in the hall of fame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_'Cos it burns with the brightest flame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_On the walls of the hall of fame_

"Aw, what the heck? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Logan said, then grabbed Storm and started dancing. Storm was grinning like a lunatic. Clint just kept singing.

_Be students, be teachers_

_Be politicians, be preachers_

_Be believers, be leaders_

_Be astronauts, be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

_Be students, be teachers_

_Be politicians, be preachers_

_Be believers, be leaders_

_Be astronauts, be champions_

_Be truth seekers_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_'Cos it burns with the brightest flame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Everyone else had started singing along by now. Clint was grinning as he finished up the song.

_Yeah, you can be the greatest, you can be the best_

_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world, you can win the war_

_You can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock_

_You can move a mountain, you can break rocks_

_Some will call that practice, some will call that luck_

_But either way you're going to the history books_

_Standing in the hall of fame. _

Clint finished and took a bow.

"Oh. My. God. That was… beautiful, Clint." Anna sniffled.

"Are you… crying?!" Logan asked, baffled.

"No duh," Anna snapped. "Now who's up next?"

**A/N: Oohh, cliffy! Let's see who's singing in the next chapter! See you then! **

**Oh, yeah, and here's a link to the video if you want to listen to the song: watch?v=adAdN5IRDMY**


	3. Tony (Feel This Moment)

Tony sighed and stood up. "Me." he said.

"Okay. And what are you singing?" Anna asked.

"Um… Feel This Moment." Tony mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Ooh, another good one." Anna said. The panel in front of Tony lit up with the lyrics to his song. Clint was at the computer this time. Tony grabbed the microphone and nodded to Clint to begin. Clint started the song, and Tony started singing.

_Ask for money, and get advice_

_Ask for advice, get money twice_

_I'm from the dirty but that chico nice_

_Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life_

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

_Mr. Worldwide_

_Christina Aguilera_

_Oye mamita, come on, darling, que la cosa esta rica_

_(I just wanna feel this moment)_

Clint left the computer, grabbed Natasha, and started dancing. Peter and Kitty had started dancing again, while Bobby looked on smiling. Logan and Storm were also dancing, while Scott, Steve, Bruce, and Thor looked on in amusement.

_Feel this moment..._

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo_

_Long way from them hallways_

_Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s_

_Dade county always, 305 all day_

_Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party._

_She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_

_I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up_

_Meet and greet, nice to meet ya._

_But time is money_

_Only difference is I own it,_

_Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

"Tony, this song is perfect for you!" Bruce exclaimed, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I agree!" Steve said, barely getting the words out around his laughs.

_Come on, feel this moment..._

_I see the future but live for the moment._

_Make sense, don't it? Ha._

_Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance_

_This streets is what schooled 'em_

_And made 'em slicker than Slick Rick The Ruler_

_I've lost a lot, and learned a lot_

_But I'm still undefeated like Shula_

_I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps_

_Baby we can travel the world_

_And I can give you all you can see_

_Time is money_

_Only difference is I own it,_

_Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, darling._

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

Tony started dancing along as the song came to an end.

_Come on, feel this moment..._

_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment _

The song finished and Tony took a bow.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome, Tony!" Anna whooped in the background, and everyone smiled as they imagined her jumping up and down like a fangirl.

"Anyway, back to business." Anna said, sobering up. "Who's next?"

**Author's Note: 'Nother cliffy! Also, I'm changing my username to EctoPhantom13. So if you get an alert from a weird author, don't panic, it's just me. Catch ya later, guys! **


	4. Steve (Roar)

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to all you people who gave me song ideas, but sadly, I already have the full song list picked out. And 'Let It Go' and 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman' are not anywhere on that list. Again, there are ABSOLUTLY no Frozen songs on my song list. Thanks for your understanding. On with the story!**

Steve sighed heavily and stood up. "Me." he said. In the background, Anna burst out laughing.

"Okay. Let me guess, Demons?" Anna managed to get around her laughs.

"Actually, no. Roar." Steve mumbled, grabbing the microphone.

"Oh. Anyway, here's the lyrics." Anna typed a little bit on her keyboard, and the words to the song lit up in front of Steve.

"Start it, Tony. Let's get this over with." Steve sighed, taking a deep breath in preparation to sing. Tony started the song, and Steve opened his mouth and began.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_So I sat quietly, agreed politely_

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

"Wow. This is a really great choice for Steve. Sorta what his life was like back in the 1940's." Natasha murmured, then shut up and listened. Kitty and Peter were dancing (again), along with Logan and Storm. Clint grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her with him to come dance. Bobby, Scott, Thor, Bruce, and Tony all looked on, laughing.

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

"Whoo hoo! Sing it, Steve!" Anna whooped, then joined in. Everyone's eyes widened. Anna's voice was beautiful.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up _

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

Bobby just got up and started dancing on his own. Tony joined him with dancing alone. Scott, Thor, and Bruce just sat there, staring.

_Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

'_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar…_

The song finished and Anna whooped. "That. Was. Awesome! Who's up next?"


End file.
